Magiczne przedmioty
Fabularny czas działania przedmiotów w przełożeniu na czas realny: *Przedmioty działające poniżej 10 godzin: jedna sesja fabularna *Przedmioty działające powyżej 10, poniżej 24 godzin: dwie sesje fabularne (realne trzy dni) *Przedmioty działające 24 godziny: realny tydzień. Przedawkowanie narkotyku Astariteum to eliksir uwarzony w bardzo wysokiej temperaturze, koniecznie przez kobietę, której ciała nie posiadł jeszcze żaden mężczyzna. Jest produkowany z zielonkawego, gęstego soku, który pochodzi z łodyg zerwanego kwiatu Astarii – bardzo rzadkiej rośliny o silnie halucynogennym działaniu. Wystarczy jedna niewielka fiolka eliksiru wypita albo rozcieńczona w napoju, a czarodziej, który ją zażyje podczas najbliższej nocy doświadczy we śnie bardzo silnych przeżyć erotycznych. Czas działania: Cała, jedna noc. Powikłania: Eliksir jest jednak za mocny i szok wywołany tak traumatycznym zdarzeniem jest porównywany przez lekarzy ze stanem żołnierzy wracających z wojny. Średnia cena: 13 Galeonów za fiolkę. Buchoszanka Jest to zamknięta w fiolce wybuchowa substancja pochodząca z rogu Buchorożca, jaka nie wywołuje zniszczenia swojego aktualnego naczynia, ponieważ to od środka jest okryte zaklęciem Impervius, który nie pozwala zawartości dotknąć ścianek fiolki. Płyn ma silne właściwości niszczące, wstrzyknięty potrafi rozsadzić absolutnie wszystko. Średnia cena: 23 Galeony za jedną kolbę. Kandyzowane oko demimoza Wzmacnia siłę wzroku oraz przyspiesza odruchy i refleks. Uzależnienie i czas trwania: Uzależnia fizycznie już po kilku pierwszych razach; poprawia wady wzroku (nie ślepotę!) na 24 godziny, a refleks na kilka godzin. Przedawkowanie: Może grozić ślepotą i niekontrolowanymi odruchami ciała. Działa przez około 4 godzin. Średnia cena: 5 Galeonów za sztukę. Krew Od ludzkiej po juchę magicznych stworzeń - towar w niektórych przypadkach sprowadzany na zamówienie, stąd wahania cenowe. Średnia cena: 8 - 20 Galeonów za litr. Krzyk młodej mandragory Jest to butelkowany wrzask, jaki wydaje z siebie roślina mandragory, potencjalnie zgubny dla każdego, kto go usłyszy. Czas działania: W butelce zamknięte jest ok. 2-3 minuty krzyku. Powikłania: O ile dźwięk ten w przypadku dojrzałej rośliny ma skutki śmiertelne, to młody osobnik potrafi jedynie ogłuszyć albo w najgorszym przypadku przebić bębenki słuchowe. Średnia cena: 15 Galeonów za fiolkę. Narośl szczuroszczeta Część ciała przypominająca morską pierścienicę; odpowiednio długo marynowana i zjedzona daje dużą odporność na uroki i zaklęcia;oczywiście tylko te proste i rzucane wprost na czarodzieja, nie potrafi odbić zaklęć czarno-magicznych oraz niewybaczalnych. Uzależnienie i czas trwania: Nie uzależnia, a efekt utrzymuje się do 24 godzin po zjedzeniu. Przedawkowanie: Grozi wyrośnięciem fioletowych włosów na uszach. Tanie: 1 Galeon za sztukę. Pył z włosów demimoza Bardzo trudny do pozyskania składnik, który jako jedyny poza Peleryną Niewidką oraz trudnym Zaklęciem Kameleona jest w stanie uczynić czarodzieja niewidzialnym. Aplikuje się go przez wciągnięcie nosem albo przełknięcie. Uzależnianie i czas trwania: Nie uzależnia i działa przez kilka godzin. Przedawkowanie: Zbyt często zażywany powoduje krwawienie z nosa, krwawienie wewnętrzne i nieopanowane 'uniewidocznienie' losowych fragmentów ciała. Drogi: 11 Galeonów za 10 gram. Sproszkowana skóra buchorożca Skóra tego silnego, Afrykańskiego magicznego stworzenia ma właściwości odbijające większość czarów i uroków. Ponieważ skóra ususzona i podawana w całości jest niezwykle gorzka i niesmaczna, postanowiono ją sproszkować i podawać doustnie. Nadal trwają badania na temat jej faktycznego działania dlatego nie jest dostępne w sprzedaży. Syrop trzmiorka Wywołuje melancholię i jest jedynym antidotum na niektóre z narkotyków. (m.in. na liście rapustnika) Pomaga jednak tylko w początkowym stadium. Średnia cena:3 Galeony za fiolkę. Śpiew świergotnika Butelkowana pieśń, jaką pieszczą uszy afrykańskie ptaki – są one od dawna znane nie tylko z tego, iż dostarczają luksusowe pióra, ale i z tego, iż słuchany dłużej ich śpiew potrafi doprowadzić do nieoczekiwanych skutków. Czas trwania: Efekt utrzymuje się przez cały czas nieprzerwanego słuchania, do momentu aż czarodziej sam się nie uspokoi albo coś z zewnątrz nie pozbawi go przytomności. Powikłania: Po dłuższym, nieprzerwanym słuchaniu (co najmniej godzina), słuchający staje się nerwowy i wybuchowy, ma również problemy z podejmowaniem logicznych decyzji; dodatkowo zachowuje się on chaotycznie i nie do końca przemyślanie – zupełnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to przez piękną pieśń. Tanie: 4 Galeony za fiolkę. Ususzony język dwurożca Jest stosunkowo trudny do pogryzienia, zważywszy na to, iż jest to surowe mięso, ale zjedzony niemal natychmiastowo wzmacnia fizyczną siłę czarodzieja. Czarodziej może być nawet trzykrotnie silniejszy, dorównując czasem zdolnościami wampirom czy też wilkołakom. Uzależnienie i czas trwania: Uzależnia fizycznie, a jego efekt potrafi się otrzymać prawie pół dnia (ponad 10 godzin), ale z godziny na godzinę coraz bardziej słabnie. Przedawkowanie: Przedawkowanie grozi zerwaniem mięśni albo niekontrolowanym ich przyrostem w jednej z kończyn ciała. Drogi: 13 Galeonów za sztukę. Ususzone nóżki kornwalijskie Są to zasuszone odnóża chochlików kornwalijskich, które smakują nieomal jak kurczak z chrupiącą skórką i kośćmi. Podawane do ustnie na kilka godzin (zależnie od prędkości przemiany materii) znacznie zmniejszają wagę czarodzieja czy też oddziaływanie na niego grawitacji i sprawia, że może on skakać nawet na wysokość trzech metrów bez specjalnego wysiłku i robienia sobie krzywdy. Bardzo tanie: 12 Sykli za sztukę. Potwory w butelkach Lądowe * Bogin ~ widma, często mieszkające w małych, ciemnych, zamkniętych przestrzeniach, np. w starych szafkach lub pod łóżkami. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo jak wygląda bogin, który jest ukryty. Jednak kiedy opuści swoją kryjówkę staje się tym co najbardziej przestraszy osobę na zewnątrz.Zabójczą dla niego bronią jest śmiech. By się go pozbyć najlepiej użyć zaklęciaRiddiculus, które zmieni go w coś zabawnego. Zdezorientowany bogin eksploduje z hukiem zamieniając się w dym. Nastawienie w naturalnym środowisku: Neutralny, aczkolwiek nie odnosi się obojętnie wobec ludzi. Nastawienie po wypuszczeniu: Niebezpieczny w skali 2/5, nawet jeśli potencjalnie nie może zabić, uczepia się jednej osoby i przybiera kształt jej strachu. Pozbawiony strachu przed śmiercią i konsekwencjami ataku; jest w całkowitym amoku. Obchodzenie się z fiolką: najlepiej rozbijać na lądzie i w małych skupiskach ludzkich. Cena: '''40 Galeonów. * '''Ciurek ~ jest to niesamowicie mały gryzoń, który posiada trzy pary odnóży: dwie górne i jedną tylną. Ma krótką, szorstką sierść w odcieniach beżu z białym brzuchem oraz łysy, długi ogon, niesamowicie wrażliwy na dotyk. Ponad to, w odróżnieniu od reszty gryzoni, kryje w paszczy aż parę podwójnych rzędów krótkich ząbków, ostrych jak igły - jest mięsożerny; żywi się małymi ptakami, owadami, skorupiakami, a nawet padliną. Mimo tego, iż największe okazy nie przekraczają smukłym ciałem zaledwie 30 centymetrów, potrafią być w dużej grupie prawdziwym utrapieniem: atakują nawet dużo większe stworzenia od nich, są trochę jak lądowe piranie. Pojedynczy Ciurek zwykle jest jednak w większości nieszkodliwy. Nastawienie w naturalnym środowisku: Agresywny, jak tylko wyczuje zapach krwi. Nastawienie po wypuszczeniu: Niebezpieczny w skali 2/5, nawet w pojedynkę nie boi się atakować, potrafi z łatwością przebić się przez skórę, najczęściej w pierwszej kolejności stara się zaatakować twarz. Pozbawiony strachu przed śmiercią i konsekwencjami ataku; jest w całkowitym amoku. Obchodzenie się z fiolką: rozbijać na lądzie. Cena: '''120 Galeonów. * '''Włochatnica drzewna~ futrzaste stworzenie o różnokolorowej sierści, oscylującej od bieli, przez brązy i czernie, nawet po zielenie i niebieskości. Ma smukłe ciało, długi biczowaty ogonek oraz wyjątkowo krótkie, ale silne łapki, dzięki którym może podskakiwać nawet na wysokość dwóch metrów. Ostre pazurki pomagają jejwspinać się po drzewach, ale norę ma wykopaną w ziemi – tam trzyma pokarm oraz młode. Włochatnice łączą się podczas pierwszych godów w pary na całe życie więc zwykle spotyka się naraz dwa osobniki wraz z ewentualnymi młodymi. Żywią się owocami oraz pędrakami i małymi ptakami – polują w koronach drzew. Atutem odstraszającym drapieżniki od nich i ich legowiska jest specyficzny fetor, jaki potrafią wydzielać z puchatego ogona, przez co przypominają nieco zwykłego skunksa. Jednak broń Włochatnic nie tylko odstrasza okropnym zapachem, ale i przy bliższym kontakcie działa na oczy jak gaz pieprzowy powodując łzawienie, pieczenie, a nawet zapalenie spojówek. Nastawienie w naturalnym środowisku: przeważnie nieszkodliwy, atakuje tylko w chwilach, kiedy w pobliżu są jego nora i młode. Nastawienie po wypuszczeniu: Niebezpieczny w skali 1/5, nie jest w stanie zjeść czarodzieja, ale zębami ostrymi jak szpilki potrafi gryźć do mięsa, zabić może jedynie poprzez spowodowane tym wykrwawienie się (np. przy przegryzieniu tętnicy szyjnej). Pozbawiony strachu przed śmiercią i konsekwencjami ataku; jest w całkowitym amoku. Obchodzenie się z fiolką: rozbijać na lądzie, najlepiej w lesie. Cena: '''130 Galeonów. '''Morskie * Arachna morska ~ jest to stworzenie przypominające skrzyżowanie ze sobą ośmiornicy oraz pająka, z jedną, największą głową znajdującą się w centrum promieniście rozstawionych macek, oraz dwoma mniejszymi, jakie zastępują żuwaczki i rozdrabniają większy pokarm, posiadając osobne, podłączone do głównego przewody pokarmowe. Jest to jeden z ginących gatunków, który zamieszkuje dna głębokich oceanów i prowadzi osiadły tryb życia. Jest obupłciowy i rozmnaża się poprzezsamozapłodnienie, więc nie potrzebuje opuszczać swojego terytorium nawet na czas godów. Nie jest stworzeniem stadnym, nie ma zbyt wielu naturalnych wrogów – gatunek jest zagrożony przez polowania czarodziejów oraz przez walki pomiędzy samymi przedstawicielami gatunku. Może osiągnąć nawet 50 metrów wysokości, przy czym macki są długie na 300 metrów. Żywi się mniejszymi od siebie drapieżnikami. Zaczęto na niego polować od kiedyArachny zaczęły zatapiać statki, jakie przecinały szlakami handlowymi ich terytoria. Stworzenie pod wodą wytwarza w chwilach zagrożenia coś przypominającego atrament z wypustek macek i maskuje się w cieniu dna, natomiast wychylony na powierzchni wysącza z porów skóry dym, który skutecznie ukrywa go na tle ciemnego nieba – najlepiej poluje mu się w nocy. Za dnia ten dym powoduje nieomal całkowite zasłonięcie stworzenia i jest bardzo trudny do rozdmuchania przez wiatr – na długo pozostaje w miejscu rozproszenia. Może wytrzymać poza wodą nawet godzinę, ale w miarę czasu porusza się coraz bardziej ospale, ostatecznie nie umiera, tylko zasypia. Nastawienie w naturalnym środowisku: agresywny, w obszarze swojego żerowania atakuje i zatapia statki. Nastawienie po wypuszczeniu: Niebezpieczny w skali 5/5, atakuje wszystko w zasięgu macek, topi, pożera w całości. Niszczy budynki i statki. Jest odporny na zaklęcia używające żywiołu wody i potrafi zlać się z otoczeniem. Pozbawiony strachu przed śmiercią i konsekwencjami ataku; jest w całkowitym amoku. Obchodzenie się z fiolką: stwór zamknięty wraz z ogromną ilością wody (możliwa nawet obecność sztormu) - rozbijać tylko na otwartej przestrzeni albo w pobliżu otwartego zbiornika. Cena: '''2,200Galeonów. * '''Szczękoocz ~ to często spotykany stwór, zwany inaczej „rodzeństwem” - wzięło się to z faktu, iż ma cztery oczy, bardzo rozbudowany otwór gębowy oraz od ośmiu do szesnastu macek (w zależności od wieku stworzenia), co sprawia, że wygląda jak abominacja sklejona z co najmniej dwóch osobnych potworów. Żyje na bagnach Środkowej i wschodniej Europy oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych. Osobniki mierzą od kilku centymetrów do nawet trzech metrów. Żywi się padliną, mniejszymi gadami i ptakami. Końce macek wytwarzają lepki śluz, który działa nieomal jak klej i jeszcze bardziej utrudnia wyswobodzenie się z objęć, nawet pod wodą. Nastawienie w naturalnym środowisku: neutralny, atakuje tylko w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Nastawienie po wypuszczeniu: Niebezpieczny w skali 3/5, atakuje wszystko w zasięgu macek, topi, odgryza mięso i w końcowym akcie pożera. Pozbawiony strachu przed śmiercią i konsekwencjami ataku; jest w całkowitym amoku. Obchodzenie się z fiolką: rozbijać tylko w bliskiej odległości od wody albo bagna. Cena: '''420 Galeonów. * '''Trójocz ~ to stwór podobny do morskiego smoka. Nie posiada odnóży, alema za to trzy pary ślepi pozbawionych źrenic. Idealnie widzi w ciemnościach, ponieważ ma wzrok czuły na temperaturę wydzielaną przez organizmy naokoło – przypłaca to jednak wysoką wrażliwością na mocne światło, które potrafi oślepić go na dłuższy czas.Stworzenia te trzymają się w niewielkiej grupie złożonej ledwie z kilku osobników (od 3 do 8), rozstrzelonych po najbliższym terytorium, rozmnażają się one między sobą, dlatego w każdej grupie musi znajdować się chociaż jedna samica. Jest niezwykle szybki i zwinny pod wodą, na lądzie zwykle nie wytrzymuje za długo. Dorosły samiec może osiągnąć nawet 40 metrów długości, a w chwilach ataku może stroszyć łuski na całym ciele, a te (zwłaszcza przy końcu biczowatego ogona) tną wszystko jak żyletki.. Nastawienie w naturalnym środowisku: agresywny, ucieka jednak potraktowany mocniejszym blaskiem światła. Dodatkowo stara się nie opuszczać wody, wynurza się w małym stopniu jedynie późną nocą, jeśli zajdzie ku temu niezbędna potrzeba. Nastawienie po wypuszczeniu: Niebezpieczny w skali 4/5, będzie gonił ofiarę tak długo jak to tylko możliwe, światło go otumania, ale nie ucieka. Pozbawiony strachu przed śmiercią i konsekwencjami ataku; jest w całkowitym amoku. Obchodzenie się z fiolką: stwór zamknięty wraz z ogromną ilością wody - rozbijać tylko w pobliżu innego otwartego zbiornika. Cena: '''950 Galeonów. '''Latające * Fumi ~ latający wąż, pochodzący z zachodniej Japonii, wyewoluował stosunkowo niedawno i ledwie przed kilkoma laty spisano jego całkowitą definicję w odpowiednich księgach. Najprawdopodobniej powstał z podrzucenia jaja węża któremuś ze ssaków, ale te najprawdopodobniej by się nim nie zajęły, dlatego nadal toczy się o to wielki spór. Niemniej wiadomo już, że stworzenie zawdzięcza pochodzenie od ssaków specyficznemu owłosieniu (jaki pokrywa jego ciało pojawiając się między rzadziej niż u zwykłych węzy rozstawionymi łuskami), który gęstnieje w miarę zbliżania się do łba w końcu tworząc długą grzywę. Dodatkowo wąż ma coś na kształt włochatych czułek o złoto-pomarańczowym kolorze. Poza tym zamiast jednej ma dwie pary zębów jadowych z trucizną, która wywołuje objawy jak przy ostrym ataku grypy (osłabienie, gorączka, bóle mięśniowe, nierzadko wymioty), im więcej ugryzień, tym coraz bardziej nasilone objawy. Następstwa trucizny również leczy się jak grypę. Ponad to Fumi potrafi przetransmutować fakturę swojego ciała w kilka minut ze stałego na niebieskawy dym, który trzyma się nieco rozmytego kształtu stworzenia, ale jest trudny do pochwycenia lub ataku. Jest również wysoce łatwopalny, co czyni stworzenie mało odporne na zaklęcia z użyciem ognia. Fumi żywi się różnego rodzaju owadami oraz jajami ptaków. Dorosłe osobniki mierzą nawet metr długości. Nastawienie w naturalnym środowisku: neutralny, nie jest zainteresowany ludźmi, nie szuka z nimi kontaktu. Zwykle porusza się wysoko ponad ich głowami. Nastawienie po wypuszczeniu: Niebezpieczny w skali 2/5, nie jest duży, ale jego jad potrafi wyrządzić krzywdę, dodatkowo jest trudny do pochwycenia. Wrażliwy na kontakt z ogniem. Pozbawiony strachu przed śmiercią i konsekwencjami ataku; jest w całkowitym amoku. Obchodzenie się z fiolką: rozbijać w dowolnym miejscu. Cena: '''320 Galeonów. * '''Veehal ~ jest to coś na wzór duszy zmarłego magicznego stworzenia, które zginęło w męczarniach – a raczej jego spersonifikowanego strachu. Pojawia się ono zawsze po północy w okolicy, gdzie się narodziło i okrąża ją, aż do wschodu słońca, snując się chaotycznie, ale przy okazji niezwykle wolno. Przypomina on wyglądem niebieskawą ośmiornicę z dziesiątkami cienkich macek, które nikną w miarę długości i ich końce robią się transparentne; według niektórych zmieniając się nawet w dym - z jednym ogromnym okiem na szczycie prowizorycznej główki. Veehal ma zawsze ślepie stworzenia, z którego powstało. Pomimo tego, iż nie ma otworu gębowego, jest jeden dźwięk, jaki potrafi wydać w chwili „ataku” - pełen bólu skowyt, który wwierca się w mózg i tworzy wewnątrz czaszki nieznośną, raniącą kakofonię. Ponad to potrafi posługiwać się iluzją w wyjątkowo mistrzowski sposób: niepokojone traktuje wroga wyobrażeniem męczeńskiej śmierci w skórze magicznego stworzenia – jeśli danemu czarodziejowi uda się przetrwać tę wizję, albo wyrwać się z niej, zwykle Veehal się ulatnia, ale za każdym razem takie przeżycie pozostawia ślad na psychice. Można go zaspokoić i tym samym zniszczyć dopiero wtedy, kiedy od początku do końca przetrwa się całą iluzję, jaką zaserwuję. Nastawienie w naturalnym środowisku: neutralny, nigdy nie zaatakuje pierwszy. Nastawienie po wypuszczeniu: Niebezpieczny w skali 4/5, wybiera ofiarę losowo, skupia się na kontakcie wzrokowym i zamyka go w świecie iluzji, gdzie ofiara nie pamięta, że jest człowiekiem i zostaje poddawana tym samym torturom, jakim poddawano magiczne stworzenie przed jego śmiercią. Pozbawiony strachu przed konsekwencjami ataku; jest w całkowitym amoku. Obchodzenie się z fiolką: rozbijać w dowolnym miejscu. '''Cena: '''1,000 Galeonów. Kategoria:Czarny Rynek